U Got It Bad
by moonstar112
Summary: Darien's day is geting from worse to worser, but what happeneds when Serena, his Girlfriend meets Rei, Dariens Ex-girlfriend?


Title- U Got It Bad

By-moonstar112

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon! Or the Usher song 'U got it bad'.

"Hey Darien!" One of his classmates yelled.  School had just begun, it was a Monday morning and he and Serena started off the week with a fight, a little one but they got over it, but still. Today was not  a good day.

"Darien!"  

"Huh" He looked back to see one of his classmates running after him. It was Yucca, the most annoying girl on the planet.  Everyone knew that she had a major crush on him. He didn't mind just as long as she understood that he didn't like her the same way she liked him.

"Darien wait up, what's up with you, you seem down" Yucca told him.

"My week just started off bad…that's all" He told her bluntly.

"Oh so maybe what im about to ask you will cheer you up, a couple of friends of mine and me are going to a karaoke bar on Friday night…want to come?

"Uh..I don't know, I'll have to think about it" 

"Oh…alright…just let me know soon" Yucca said and bounced away.

As the day went on, Darien's day got worse, first he failed his multicultural organisms test, which he could of sworn he knew everything about that, then during lunch he went out to his car to call Serena at her apartment…she wasn't home, and then after school he got rear-ended and his car needed to be taked to the shop to be fixed.

As Darien walked into the café shop his buddy Andrew owned he spotted Serena talking to Rei…his ex-girlfriend.

"Darien!" Rei yelled and ran to him pulling him into a tight embrace.

"You. Know. Him" Serena said shocked.

"Yep, he's my boyfriend" Rei said to her. "Isn't he cute?"

'Could this day get any worse!!? ?' Darien yelled to himself. He was shocked to see the look on Serena's face, which turned from shock, to sadness then to anger.

"WHAT!!!!!" I thought you were MY boyfriend. How could you do that to me?" Serena yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Wait..But..No!" Darien said trying to get out of Rei's embrace.

"Just…shut up" Serena said walking out of the Café.

"Rei" Darien growled. "I told you once and im going to tell you again…ITS OVER! It's been over"

"But Darien you can't mean that" Rei whispered.

"You need to get on…I have. And because of you, the Love of my life hates me" He told her.

"Im sorry…I didn't realize it…I will go and find her and tell her the truth" Rei said running towards the direction to where Serena went.

The next day came and Darien didn't go to school. Serena hadn't called him so when he decided to call her, she hung up on him.  So he went to the café and ordered a coffee and talked to Andrew.

"What's wrong man" Andrew asked.

"Serena isn't talking to me anymore" 

"Why"

"One word…Rei"

"Ohh she came back"

"Yea and she told Serena that I was her boyfriend"

"Did she believe it?"

"Yea"

"Sorry man"

"No need to, Rei went to find and talk to Serena, to tell her that I want her boyfriend, hopefully it will work out"

"Yea, well how about we go do something later on to keep your mind off of things" Andrew said.

"Whatever" Darien mumbled.

"Ok so we go Karaoke tonight, Yucca invited me to go with her and her boyfriend"

"Yucca has a boyfriend!" Darien said shocked.

"Yea, you didn't think she was gonna have a crush on you forever"

"I guess not, but I thought she said she was gonna go Friday?"

"She did but her boyfriend is leaving for Japan on Wednesday, so they want us all to hang out tonight" Andrew told him.

"Okay…I'll go"

That night Darien walked into the bar looking for Andrew, Yucca and her boyfriend. As he walked in he noticed Andrew and…Serena, together. Darien was about to walk out when he heard someone call him.

"Darien!" Andrew said.

"What" "Growled.

Even though Darien's back was facing him, he could hear the hatred in his words.

"She was just saying Hi to me, nothing to get mad over. Now let's go sit down" Andrew said.

As the night went on, Darien's heart ached to be next to Serena. Serena was near Rei, talking to her and occasionally she would glance at him. Then Darien got an Idea in his head. He turned to Andrew and told him of his plan. Next thing you know, Andrew is walking towards Serena's table. Darien got up and walked to the Selection booth.

As Andrew sat down, Serena looked at him weird.

"What is it Andrew?" She asked

"Are you upset with Darien?" 

"A little…not as much, I guess he told you the story."

"Yes"

"Yea well Rei explained it to me, and im still a tiny bit mad that he didn't call after me, but im afraid he is pissed at me. I mean I hung up on him when he called. I must have put him through hell the past 2 days" She said sadly.

"Well I dunno, but he's gonna do karaoke…you might wanna listen to the song he is gonna sing" He told her.

"Alright"

"Alright people, here is our next karaoke contestant Darien Shields singing 'U got it bad' By Usher! " The announcer told the crowd.

-Music starts-

Oh, no, no, no, no, no...  
  
When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go  
  
I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...  
  
U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad  
  
When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song

Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can  
  
See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad...hey  
  
U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad  
  
breakdown  
  
U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad

-Music Ends-

As the crown applauds for Darien, Serena runs from her booth to Darien.

"Im So Sorry" She cries.

"It's okay…don't cry" He tells her.

"But, I got the story wrong, I didn't let you explain…I..I just assumed"

"It's okay I forgive you and I love you" 

"Alright, I love you too" She sniffled.

Darien put his arms around Serena and walked back to Andrew.

"So I See you two made up" He said.

"Yea, hey Serena..what time is it?" He asked.

"It's about 10:00pm…why"

"Well how about we ditch this place, go rent a movie and watch it at your place…sound good"

"Alright…lets go, but we both know we wont be watching the movie" She said winking at him before walking out the door.

=End=

AN So that's that. I hoped you liked it. Please r&r, I would really like that. And if you want, you can e-mail me at M00nstar198@aol.com. And just to let you know, im sorry that there were no scouts cats or tuxedo mask because they didn't fit in also because it was and Alternate Reality story. I love AR stories. Also Serena and the cast are 20.

Until next time!

-moonstar112


End file.
